


Kibble

by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Edgeplay, Facial, Lance is a kitten, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns
Summary: Lance isn't a good Kitty but it's not his fault when Keith promised he'd pay attention to him now is it?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 116





	Kibble

Keith. Had. Promised. 

That's what starts this whole thing off. 

Keith had promised Lance that they would set some time aside today to let him try on his new collar. Keith had secured the lavender collar around his neck, metal heart pressing lightly against him and the bell resting at the hollow of his throat. 

"Perfect." Keith had murmured, stroked his cheek. "Good lil' Kitten."

And then. And fucking then.

Keith got a phone call. 

The worst part? He answered. 

He said it wouldn't last long but it's been at least thirty minutes. Which is far too long in Lance's opinion. So he does what any kitten does. He cries out first. Soft, high-pitched, mewls trying to get Keith's attention because he was left up on the bed, naked and alone. When nothing happens he huffs and crosses his arms. 

Then a new idea comes to mind. He gets off the bed and goes through the items in the closet for the rest of his outfit. He clips in his ears and makes sure to blend the fur into his hair the way he knows Keith likes to see. He pulls on his soft thigh highs with paw pads on them and picks up his tail. His face burns just a bit with this one. 

It's always easier when Keith does it. He takes a deep breath, grabs the lube, and works on getting the plug end inside of him. He gets his fingers slick first, teasing his rim and then sliding them inside. He takes his time stroking his walls. He likes it better when Keith does it. The praise, the teases, the confidence. 

But no. Keith had to take his dumb call before finishing the prep work for his kitten. Now he has to do it. How rude of Keith. There is hardly any satisfaction to it when he's able to press the plug of the tail inside him. 

Now he's horny and annoyed. He washes his hands off and slides his hands through the fingerless gloved paws. He checks himself out in the mirror. 

"Guess I'm not a good kitty." He chuckles.

He steps out of the room and peeks around the corners until he finds Keith. He's rubbing his temple as he listens to whatever's going on. Keith looks up as he walks into the living room slowly. He crouches on the floor in front of Keith, nuzzling his legs and then hopping onto the couch with him. He mewls softly, kneading his paws into Keith's thigh.

"Not now," Keith whispers. Lance pouts and rubs his whole body against him, pushing his ass high in the air and wiggling it to get Keith's attention.

"Fuck."

"Is everything alright Kogane?" Comes a second voice. Lance recognizes it as Keith's boss Kolivan and smirks.

"Yeah, sorry." Keith clears his throat. 

Lance decides to start upping the ante. He hops off the couch and scrambles quickly around the kitchen island. He loves the soft chime of the bell as he moves. He pauses mid-run and looks over at Keith. 

"I didn't know you had a cat, Keith." A coworker pipes up, Acxa he thinks.

"I'm uh... pet sitting. It's not important." Keith tells her. 

Lance? Not important? Oh, we'll see about that.

He makes his way back over to Keith, curling up on the floor with his tum exposed. Keith falls for the bait, moving to gently nudge Lance with his foot. Lance immediately curls around it, nipping and clawing at his ankle. He swats playfully at his legs after that. Keith gives him a look and Lance knows that means he's pushing his luck. 

He pouts and rests his chin on Keith's thigh. His curious little paws press against his bulge. Keith gasps softly and Lance deserves a pat on the back for that one. Keith pulls his hands off though and Lance throws himself on the ground. He rolls around, miserable, horny, desperate for Keith's cock.

He rolls onto his belly and wiggles his ass in the air for Keith's attention once more. Lance sucks in a soft breath when he feels Keith's hand on his back, stroking him softly and giving his tail a playful tug. He looks at him over his shoulder and wants to scream when he sees Keith's gaze is still focused on the phone in front of him. 

Fine! He crawls away from Keith flopping onto his side where he can be seen. He runs his paws along his chest, biting his lip as he squirms in front of Keith. 

"Hey." It's a warning from him. Lance chooses to ignore it. He slides his hands lower, along his thighs. 

"Come here." Keith snaps his fingers, voice stern. 

He gets up instead. Doesn't Keith know that cats don't follow commands like dogs? He presses himself against the wall, nuzzling the cool surface. Keith sighs, head tipping back against the couch. 

"Pspspspsp." Keith tries again, rubbing his fingers together. Lance excitedly bounds over and curls up in his lap. He nuzzles against his chest, rocks his hips against Keith's thigh, and nibbles at his jaw. Keith runs his hand down along his back once more. He kisses the top of Lance's head. 

"Behave just a bit longer for me, kitten." He whispers in his ear. He pouts up at him, especially when Keith lets him go. 

This just won't do. He gets off of Keith again and starts to scratch at the side of the couch.

"Hey!" Keith hisses. Lance continues. He doesn't even move when Keith gets up. It's not until after he gets sprayed by a squirt bottle that he stops. Hell. No. 

He scurries off again and he can hear Keith groan. When he slips back into the living room Keith gives him a tired look. Lance walks over to the kitchen island and stares at the lone cup of water on it.

"Don't," Keith warns. 

Lance gently baps it.

"Stop." 

He nudges it closer to the edge. 

"I swear to god." 

He looks up at Keith and then at the cup. He swats it off the counter and watches it bounce off the floor, water spilling everywhere. 

"I have to go." Keith ends the call right after, ignoring the complaint from his boss.

Lance smirks.

"Don't look so smug." Keith scolds him. 

He bats his eyes at Keith.

"No. You've been a bad kitty." Keith hooks his finger in his collar and hauls him back to his bedroom. He sets Lance none too gently onto the bed. 

"You wanted this so bad?" Keith asks, unzipping his pants and pulling himself out. "Couldn't even wait patiently for it." Keith clicks his tongue in disapproval. Lance leans closer, opening his mouth to take it.

"Nope. Bad kitties don't get treats." Keith grabs him by his hair and holds him back. 

He whines softly and watches Keith wrap his hand around himself instead. Lance gets a front-row seat to the sight of Keith jerking himself off. It's so close to his face though, he can feel the brush of Keith's knuckles against his chin as he strokes. 

"This could have been in your mouth. Down your throat even. Could've been taking my cock like you clearly wanted." Keith bites his lip, breathing hard. Lance whines.

"No. You weren't behaving." He strokes himself a bit faster, swiping off the precum at the tip. Lance squirms on the bed, rocking his hips against the sheets. 

"Such a horny little kitten. All you want is to be used isn't it?"

Lance opens his mouth again, trying to encourage Keith to fuck his face.

"Cute." Keith chuckles. "But you wouldn't learn your lesson." He tightens his grip in Lance's hair. Lance knows that Keith isn't going to last long with the pace he's jerking himself off to. Another punishment he supposes. 

"Gah-- God, if you had just behaved. I'd be buried inside of your tight ass. Maybe we could've left the tail in too." Keith's head tilts back. "You wouldn't stop being bad though. Maybe I should have you taken to the pound and trade you for a dog. Dogs listen."

Ouch. He pouts up at Keith. He doesn't want to be replaced. 

"Aww, did I hurt my kitten's feelings?" He asks. Lance mewls softly.

"Then you should learn your place. And that place is what I tell you it is, when I tell you. You understand?"

Lance nods.

"Gonna be the most obedient kitten for me?"

He nods again, grinding a bit harder on the sheets under him. 

"We'll have to see." Keith moans. His strokes become more erratic, more desperate. 

"Close your eyes." He commands. Lance does as he's told this time. Keith curses, grunting and Lance gasps when the first spurt hits his face. Lance moans and when Keith finishes, he smears it further into his face. 

"Messy." Keith chides. He peeks open his eyes and nips at his hand. Keith nudges Lance's shoulders until he's laying back. He tugs at the tail and Lance moans softly, his hips twitching. Keith pulls it all the way out and slides his fingers inside. His are definitely thicker than Lance's and he shivers at the feeling. 

His free hand loosely wraps around his cock and Lance whines again. 

"You should be grateful I'm giving you this much. Fuck my fist if you're so desperate." Keith nips at his thighs and crooks his fingers within him to press against his prostate.

"Fahhh..." Lance clamps a hand over his mouth to keep his words out. Keith is relentless, thrusting his fingers and making sure to hit that spot in him. Lance rolls his hips back into the thrusts and into the fist around his cock. 

It feels so good.

And then Keith stops.

He whines loudly, squirms on the bed.

"Aww, something wrong?"

He glares at Keith.

Keith retaliates by jerking Lance off, hand wrapped around him with purpose this time. Lance moans, back arching off the bed as he rocks into it. Keith uses quick sharp pulls that bring Lance right to the edge. 

And he stops. Again.

He kicks his leg in response and Keith laughs.

"Poor little kitten." Keith removes his hand from his cock entirely. "I should take better care of you shouldn't I?"

Lance nods his head rapidly. 

Keith thrusts his fingers into Lance again, setting up a brutal pace that has him near screaming. He clings to the sheets, knuckles turning white as Keith keeps pressing hard against his prostate.

"Close?" Keith asks him. 

He nods, because he wants to be good and be honest and cum.

And the phone rings again. 

"Let's see if you can be a good kitten. After all, only good kitties get treats." Keith chuckles and walks away. 

Lance groans and kicks his legs. He'll be good this time.


End file.
